


Ferrari's & Sex

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, im not sorry, seb fucks dan against his ferrari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a promising FP2 Daniel heads down to the Ferrari garage to see his favorite German, but Sebastian isn't in the best of moods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferrari's & Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the title is so uncreative, but enjoy the Dan/Seb porn.

Daniel heads down to the Ferrari garage with a huge grin on his face. Even with this unfortunate engine blow out at the end of FP2, he’d finished third quickest overall and was pretty happy with the progress. However, Sebastian’s practice hadn’t gone brilliantly and Daniel wanted to go give him a little bit of comfort. He’s slightly surprised to see the garage is empty of mechanics, Sebastian is alone on his side of the garage, Kimi with Maurizio on the other.

"Sebby?"

Daniel slowly walks past Sebastian's car, his fingers absently running across the number 5 printed on the nose, and stops in front of Sebastian whose sat down on the red leather seat. He smiles slightly at Daniel, but doesn't make an effort to pulls his headphones out. Daniel frowns down at his boyfriend, and reaches forward to tug them out of Sebastian’s ears.

Sebastian let's out a sigh and places his headphones back in, looking away from Daniel and bringing his knees up to his chest. Daniel doesn't give in, and yanks the wires again, holding them in his hand.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

Daniel asks. His voice is soft and caring.

"Why are you even here?"

Sebastian replies.

"To see you, I thought you might want a little comfort"

"Well you thought wrong Dan, aren't you needed with Christian or something?"

"Yeah I am, and seeing you was more important but if you're going to be a prick about it I'll just go"

Daniel snaps back. He's keeping his voice low because he doesn't want any unwanted attention from Maurizio, or Kimi. Sebastian seems to growl and his fingers curl around Daniel's wrist, tugging him forward.

"Don't _fucking_ call me that"

Sebastian glares up at Daniel who's now sat in his lap. Daniel swallows nervously and looks down at Sebastian. His eyes are burning with rage and his cheeks are flushed bright red. Daniel doesn’t get the chance to reply because Sebastian is already tugging him down into a kiss. Daniel whimpers when he feels Sebastian biting down on his lip, tugging it into his mouth.

He tries to keep quiet, remembering Kimi and Maurizio are only ten metres away from them, only separated by a few computers. Sebastian pulls away with a grin, before pushing Daniel off his lap and dragging him over to where his car is. Daniel can just about see Kimi and Maurizio on the opposite side, probably going over his problem from earlier.

“You’re going to have to be quiet Daniel”

Sebastian whispers against Daniel’s ear. Daniel nods in response, trying to keep his breathing steady as Sebastian reaches his hand around to unzip Daniel’s overalls. He tugs them off Daniel’s shoulders and leans up on his tiptoes to kiss at the back of his exposed neck. Daniel shivers at the touch, pressing himself against Sebastian’s chest and rubbing his arse up against Sebastian’s already hard cock. Sebastian sinks his teeth into Daniel’s neck in response.

“Get on your knees”

Sebastian’s voice is so demanding and all Daniel can do is obey. He drops down to his knees, Sebastian mimicking his movements, and he can feel Sebastian’s hands roughly pushing his body over the front of his Ferrari.

“We’re not-”

Sebastian’s hand wraps around Daniel’s mouth to keep him quiet.

“We are”

Daniel whines against Sebastian’s hand as the German starts to tug his fireproofs down to his knees. Daniel claws at Sebastian’s car, trying to gain some sort of relief, while Sebastian drags his nails across Daniel’s bare skin. Sebastian pulls away for a moment and Daniel can hear him ridding himself of his own suit, giving him the time to take a few breaths to calm down.

He can hardly believe Sebastian is going to fuck him against his Ferrari. Daniel, being the impatient bastard he is, pushes his hips forward, his cock running across the cool carbon fibre of Sebastian’s car. He feels Sebastian’s nails digging into his skin and pulls away with a whine.

“Don’t mess my car up”

Daniel nods slightly, placing his palms flat and forcing himself not to claw at the red paint. Daniel practically screams against Sebastian’s hand when he feels him push in, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes because it fucking hurts. He squeezes his eyes shut, forcing the tears away and trying to relax. Thankfully Sebastian doesn’t move, just leans down to place little kisses against his neck.

Sebastian finally moves his hand away from Daniel's mouth and wraps both of his arms around him to pull Daniel closer. Sebastian starts a slow rhythm, he doesn’t want to hurt Daniel, but at the same time all he wants to do fuck him senseless. Daniel drops his head down to rest against Sebastian’s car, biting down on his lip to stop his cries, because Sebastian feels so damn good inside of him.

“Don’t get used to this Daniel, I’m not letting you on top again like last year”

Sebastian drawls, nibbling down on Daniel’s earlobe. Daniel just nods, ignoring Sebastian’s request from earlier, and grinds his cock against the car. This time he does moan, and it's loud. Sebastian’s hand is back around his mouth in an instance.

“Seb?”

Daniel squeezes his eyes shut and pretends he didn’t just hear that.

“Yeah Kims?”

“You alright?”

“Yeah I’m good, don’t worry”

Daniel doesn’t hear anything after that, and he slowly opens his eyes and looks over his shoulder at Sebastian. Sebastian just glares back and snaps his hips against Daniel. His head is throbbing and he’s starting to feel dizzy. He wants to cry out again when Sebastian’s free hand wraps around his cock and starts to work him between his hand with the same rhythm of his thrusts. Daniel can’t hold on any longer, Sebastian feels too good and the way he’s roughly tugging at his cock has him coming with a groan.

Sebastian’s hands grip at Daniel’s waist and he roughly slams his hips against Daniel, not caring about the moans that fall from Daniel’s lips. Sebastian comes just moments later, his nails digging into Daniel’s already marked skin. Sebastian pulls away instantly, dropping onto the floor to try and catch his breath. Daniel manages to pull his fireproofs and boxers back up, before he too drops to the floor, resting his head against the side of Sebastian’s Ferrari. He lets out a breathless laugh, his fingers dancing across the come that had ended up decorating the Ferrari logo, and slips his now come coated fingers into his mouth. Sebastian shakes his head in response, finally pulling his own clothes back on.

“I told you to not mess my car up, and you go and come on it”

“That was your fault, you fucked me against it”

Daniel’s grin is back, and he holds his arms out until Sebastian crawls over into his embrace. Sebastian rests his head against Daniel’s shoulder and nuzzles his nose against his neck.

“I love you”

Sebastian mumbles against Daniel’s skin, placing small kisses there.

“I love you too”

Daniel replies, a loving smile on his face. He knows he’s going to be sore in the morning, knows it’ll affect his race, but Daniel couldn’t care less. As long as Sebastian was happy.


End file.
